1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to an operating method of the memory system for correcting error data bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication channel or simply a channel may be broadly defined to include a data storage apparatus which stores data and reads out the stored data. A channel also includes a path through which data are transferred. For example, data may be transferred from a host through a channel to a data storage apparatus for storing, or data read out from a data storage device may be transferred to a channel to the host. The channel may be a wireless path.
Data may be corrupted, that is one or more errors may occur in the data bits, during transfer through a channel. Heretofore, there has been extensive research on apparatuses and methods for detecting and correcting data errors for restoring corrupted data to the original data. For example, different types of error correction codes (ECC), also referred to as an error control codes, are used to detect and correct data errors for restoring corrupted data to the original data. Hence, for example, via error code encoding, corrupted read data can be restored.
The error rate of a particular channel depends on the specific characteristics of the channel. As channels become more complex and the speed of data transfer increases, data error rates also become greater. Hence, further improvements for error encoding and decoding methods and more sophisticated error correction devices are needed.